A mobile device can include one or more location-based applications that are configured to perform location-specific tasks. A mobile device equipped with a receiver of a global navigation satellite system (GNSS), such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), can use a location determined by the GNSS as an input to a location-based application running on the mobile device. The GNSS receiver can be controlled by a baseband processor on the device which interfaces with an application processor on the device.